Beyond the realm
by Suki76
Summary: Lokis' wife Sigyn wants revenge on Loki for what happen in Asgard many years ago. She will do just about anything to get her justice, as she so calls it. Even if it means killing Mayura or anyone who stands in her way. Find out how she does it!


Ok I have read and watch the Loki detective series and love it! So I have decided to write a fanfic about Loki and Mayura. I suck at spelling and grammer, and so forth, but I am not making any profit out of this so if you wish to flame on be my guest. It will only make me stronger and maybe I will find a beta reader to help me. Well this chapter contains a few words that maybe sensitive for younger readers so please if you dont like it dont read it. Thank you so much. And by the way I dont own anything of Matantei Loki Ragnarok the one who wrote gets all that, not me enjoy!!!^.^

Chapter One

The thunders t laugher continued to echo throughout the enormous room. A beautiful woman with long wavy brown hair tried to ignored the noise that was been filler into her room. She had had enough of this ridiculous cackle. She got up from her king size, poster bed and changed into a white see through gown. She walked down two flights of stairs, turned left to a wide hallway, and proceeded down the corridor to two colossal doors, which leaded to the thunders laugher. She opened them with great eased and walked elegantly to the man sitting on a huge throne that was made for a God. Sigyn hated to be disturbed while she was taking her beauty sleep, but Odin didn't care. He continued to laugh at what was been displayed inside a white orb. This partially orb was given to him by the three sisters of fate. It was a gift offered to him with the utmost respect, and admiration before the sisters had decided to betray him.

"I see I have awakened you, my sweet," Odin said while still looking inside the orb.

"Yes, you have my King but no needed to trouble yourself with little things," Sigyn said while running her right index finger along the orb.

Odin glance at her and back towards the images been displayed inside the orb. "I was right the first time about your husband, how pathetic of him for falling for a mere moral, don't you think Sigyn," Odin said while his right hand pointed at the orb without care.

Sigyn has always viewed her husband's acts, since the day he was banished from Asgard. She smiled to herself remembering Odin's word to Loki.

_Flashback+_

"_From here on out you will be banished from Asgard, "Odin had spoken with a great thunders roar._

"_But why, Odin, why have you forsaken me to live among the moral, and as a child no less," Loki said while looking around the empty room for Odin._

"_You know why Loki, I have had enough of your mischief amongst the other God's, pointing fingers and causing chaos," Odin said while secretly hiding a grin. _

"_You have always known of my trickeries, because you yourself asked me to perform them, to get information from the other Gods!" Loki yelled back piss off that Odin would make him look like the bad guy to all._

"_**ENOUGH!"**__ was heard from the King that shook the very fountain of Asgard. Loki himself had to cover his ears from the immense sounded that echoed through the empty room that he stood in. Loki uncovered his ears and glanced down at his palms and noticed that they were covered in blood. Loki used the backs of his hands to wipe the remaining blood away that was coming down from his ears. _

"_I see I know too much right Odin," Loki said while grinning and looking up at the white light that was now appearing in the room._

"_I will grant you this Loki, if you collect all the demon soul that have been plaguing the moral realm then you may return to Asgard," Odin said quietly so only Loki could hear._

_Loki grinned at Odin he need why Odin wanted him out of the picture. Loki knew for quite some time now that Odin was fucking his wife, he didn't really care, he just continued to do Odin bidding like the fool he was. Loki indeed continued because it was useful information to use on the other God's and on Odin himself. _

"_I could care less on what you know Loki, I am King and what I say goes," Odin said. "Plus who would believe you my clown, you have been making enemies for quite some time now," Odin said while laughing a bit. "In the end no one will follow you," Odin said while smiling evilly._

"_So then I will be banished," Loki said sadly but secretly he was so pissed off he could have killed Sigyn for this and Odin himself but he needed to put on this act._

"_Yes, but not just that trickster, you will have no recollection on why I have banished you, expected of only my offer," Odin said while feeling triumphant._

"_NO WAIT!" Loki said while looking up at the white light. But in the end it was too late, Odin erase his memories and banished Loki to Midgard. This entire trail toke place in a secret room that Odin had designed with the help of Sigyn in ordered to banish Loki. _

_End of Flashback+_

Sigyn looked at the image of her husband while he was talking to the moral girl with long pink hair. He was actually enjoying himself been around those insects. The nerve of him for staying with that miserable girl, he will pay for his wrong doing just like their son paid for his actions. The fall of her son had hurt her the most, when she had to witness her only son death. Nari didn't deserve what had happen to him because of his father doing. _'I guess is true on the old saying the son will be punished for his father sin, how ironic,' _thought Sigyn. She glanced at Odin's form that sat on his throne like he didn't give a damn. Odin was a very beautiful God, funny that the human mythology portrayed him as an old man. Odin was far from an old man. He had a lean muscular body, perfect to say the least. He wore his long raven hair tied in the back with a white ribbon. He always wore long white robes that where kept open, so all the Goddess could view his manly chest, Sigyn had to laugh at that scenario. His pants where usually loose fitting and always black. Odin features where far more define than any other God. He had a very angelic like face with striking silver eyes, which usually turned a bright all most white when he was angry. Sigyn loved to run her fingers through his hair and body; she could never get enough of Odin.

"So my dear what do you think?" asked Odin to Sigyn

"I think you were always right my King, he is truly pathetic and his children are far more useless than their father," said Sigyn while walking up to sitting on Odin lap.

"You do hate Angrboða children don't you," Odin said while gathering Sigyn to sit on his lap perfectly.

"That troll is not worth my spit, I am glad you let me take care of her and that miserable, feeble, and sad excuse of daughter, Hel," Sigyn said while tracing Odin's left side of his face with her right index finger. "Hel deserved far worse than what her horrible mother got, you only let me send her to the underground of Asgard," Sigyn said while pouting and leaning her head on Odin shoulder.

Odin chuckled when Sigyn didn't get her way, but he truly had other plans for Hel. He didn't want Sigyn to know everything he did; just what benefited him the most he would tell her after he had his way with her. "Now, Now my sweet pet, don't think I would tell you all of my secret, no would you," Odin said while his right hand cupped her left breast. Sigyn moaned that moment he cupped her breast, she loved been caress anywhere on her body. Sigyn ran her left hand down Odin chest and underneath his pant and grabbed his already full erection. She looked into his already sex glade eyes and smiled at how she could make Odin the King of the God's react to her smallest doing. Sigyn leaned in and captured Odin lips with hers and while Odin continued to knead her left breast. She in turn started to move her hand up and down his rock hard erection. Odin smile while kissing Sigyn and with his other he opened her gown and found what he was searching for. He dipped his index and middle finger inside her welcoming nectar. Sigyn moan against his mouth. The moment she let out the moan he passed through to play with her tongue, while his finger did their magic. He rubbed and pinched her clit while the hand that was on her breast kept on kneading, like he was sculpting a work of art. Sigyn broke the kiss because she couldn't take any more; she was so close in having an orgasm. Odin looked at the beautiful Goddess whimpering on his lap, he knew how to get what he wanted from Sigyn. Sigyn screamed and clung to Odin the moment she felt her body convulse and her juices spill all over Odin's lap.

Odin chuckled," My, my, my sweet pet she sure have a lot of sweet nectar," Odin said while pulling his finger from inside her wet pussy. The moment he felt Sigyn wall tighten up around his finger he knew she was there. He joined watching her cum for him; it was one of his favorite things he liked about Sigyn. Odin reenter her with his fingers and pulled them out again bring some of her honey to his lips. "My sweet pet your honey taste wonderful," Odin said after his finger where suck dry.

"Thank you my King, Now I believe one good turn deserve another," Sigyn said while slowing getting on her knees in front of Odin. She looked up and smiled, she then lower her mouth on to his hard erection. "Oh my, my King you sure know how to impress a woman," Sigyn said while licking Odin 11 inch cock. Odin mushroom head was at least two inch thick, while his cock was two and half inch thick. Sigyn eye's twinkled knowing she was about suck her lover dick. Sigyn always sucked and swallowed her lover white cream, like a baby cat starving for her mother's milk. Sigyn began working her magic with her mouth, sucking, running her teeth gently alongside Odin penis and licking it like a lollipop.

Odin watched Sigyn head bob up and down his dick taking all she could in to her small precise mouth. He truly was enjoying this witch mouth, but Odin was still looking into the orb. He wanted more than ever for that pink her moral to do this to him_. 'oh yes, enjoy what little time you have with that moral Loki, because soon she will be the one on her knees, just like your wife,"_ Odin thought before he felt his body explode in a thunders orgasm. He roared his release inside Sigyn welcoming mouth.


End file.
